Bubblegum Bitches
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Ricks and Mortys had mutually beneficial relationships. Even if this Morty wasn't his original, he was almost better.


**Title:** Bubblegum Bitches  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** Rick And Morty, Pocket Mortys  
 **Setting:** Miami Rick's House  
 **Pairing:** Bubblegum Rick/Miami Morty  
 **Characters:** Bubblegum Rick, Miami Morty, Miami Summer, Miami Rick  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 526  
 **Type of Work:** Daily Drabble  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, C137cest, Rickorty, RickMorty, Incest, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Kisses, Fluff  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Ricks and Mortys had mutually beneficial relationships. Even if this Morty wasn't his original, he was almost better.

 **AN:** Hey, guys! It's been a while since I wrote some good ol' RAM fic. I hope you guys are as excited as I am that this is happening! I'm going to be taking requests over on my C137cest Tumblr, Li-li-lickmyballs, if anyone wants to make a request just send me an ask!

This is for my new bud, r1ckm0rty on tumblr! ; u; I hope you like it as much as I do~

(Also Interdimensional Cable is fun, yes?)

 **Bubblegum Bitches** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Twisting the stick of the cherry flavored Blowpop in his mouth, Mimi casually smacked his lips as he nestled closer to the Rick on his couch. The elder male rolled his eyes playfully, adjusting his baseball cap and glancing up from his phone to the TV they were watching.

"Shmaerry, you've been eliminated!" Bubblegum Rick had no idea why Mimi liked this stupid Shmu-Shmaul's Drag Race show, but he supposed it was kind of funny. Especially when they got to watch all of the weird breakdowns. This dimension's proper-nouns-start-with-Shma rule was both entertaining and annoying, and he glanced down at the texting bottle blond snuggled down into his side.

"You're not even watching." He informed, leaning forward to grab the remote off of the glass coffee table. A bare, tanned calf slammed down over his arm and Miami Morty shook his head.

"I'm like, listening and junk! I was just texting Sumsum because like, she _totally_ thought Shmaerry would win. I _told_ her that it would be Shmarlisha." Not that he had been proven right just yet, but he was pretty sure two more episodes would secure his victory, "If I win, she owes me fifty bucks."

"Sometimes I wish I'd grown up like you two." Rick laughed gruffly, pitching forward and spitting the wispy, flavorless mass of what had once been Juicy Fruit into the little trash can Mimi had gotten for him.

"How's that? With a beautiful tan?" Mimi asked absently when his Rick-shaped pillow had finally returned to him.

"With enough money to throw away on shitty reality TV." Rolling his eyes again, he ruffled the curly blond locks of his friend, who finally pulled the clean lollipop stick from his lips. Depositing it in the little can as well, he sat up on his knees before crawling over into Rick's lap. Sitting down and wiggling until he was comfortable, he rest both elbows on the other's bony shoulders before leaning in and pressing their mouths together.

Every gentle caress to Rick's chapped, cracked lips slicked his mouth up to a palatable wetness, and Mimi's glossy lipstick smeared between the two of them. It only took a few seconds for Rick's cap to be knocked off and Mimi's headband to be flung across the room, soft moans and wet smacks of lips almost drowning out the sounds of the TV. An insistent hand on the back of the Morty's neck tipped his head to the side and their tongues met in a slick slide that had Mimi's hips jumping a little against Rick's hands.

When the lock turned over in the foyer and Mick very clearly tossed his keys into the bowl on the table by the door, Mimi leapt from his seat like he'd been burnt. He had exactly three seconds to try and look less scandalized, leaned in against Rick and wiping at his mouth. By the time Mick finally strut in, going through the mail, he rose a brow at the pair, pursing his lips. Rick gave him a simple wave with two fingers, blowing a bubble with the gum he hadn't had a minute before.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Alright! I hope that turned out well. xD I'm hoping to actually get some writing done today, whoops. Let's hope that it does actually end up being something I get to. I'm really enjoying writing for RAM again, I missed this fandom. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
